Tales of Kindergarten
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: Sasuke climbed down from the Oak. He looked at the hair-ribbon in his hand, and then at the receding backs of Hinata and his brother. Crouching down, and hugging his knees he had to ask himself, 'Was is worth it' SasuHina-Summary inside
1. New School, and a New Friend

"Hinata-sama, let me go

**Author's Note: I said I'd write it, and I did. Okay, the first 4 chapters used to be one long first chapter, but I made it longer, by making the chapters shorter. After that, I'll try to make long chapters. Thanks for opening this Fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I never shall. JUST GET OVER IT ALREADY!!**

**Summary: I****t's Hinata's first year at school. Already she's befriended the two most unpopular people in school, made a dangerous enemy, and captured the hearts of not 1, but 4 boys! Kindergarten isn't going well, especially when the most popular boy, Sasuke Uchiha begins harassing her! And then, she finds out that she's been promised to his older brother! But when Hinata could be taken away by social services, can Sasuke step up his act, and right all his past wrongs on the only girl he has ever loved? And can Hinata deal with the crazy situation she's stuck in? Who knew that kindergarten could be such a wild ride!**

**--**

**Tales of Kindergarten**

**Chapter 1: New School, and a New Friend**

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Hinata-sama, let me go." The boy growled, glaring at the younger girl. The girl blushed, but did not let go. The older boy glared harder, but Hinata did not let go.

"Hinata-sama, if you do not let me go within three seconds, I will be forced to hit you. Then you will cry, and I will have to tell your father. Then, he will be angry, and he will hit you, so are you going to let go, or not?" the boy said, glaring at the small girl, who was his younger cousin. Hinata looked up at the boy, with pleading, lavender eyes, but she didn't let go. The boy raised his hand, but the girl did not let go.

Suddenly, Hinata found herself on the floor. She looked up at her cousin sadly, however, she did not cry. No matter how much her cheek hurt, she promised herself that she would not cry. Slowly, she got up, casting her cousin one last sad look, before entering the sliding doors to the academy. Just as the doors were about to close, she whispered,

"Goodbye Neji. I love you."

Neji watched, as Hinata's waist-long, dark blue hair swayed around the corner. A slight pang of regret tugged at his heart, but he pushed it away, irritably. He didn't have time for such emotions.

Turning back to the secretary who had a look of complete shock on her face, he signed the last form, and turned to go. The woman, a kindly looking lady named Shizune, called him back.

"Excuse me Hyuuga-san, but exactly where can I reach Hinata's parents? Or a legal Guardian? Or possibly a close family friend? They really should know that Hinata has been signed up for kindergarten."

Neji gave the woman a look of disgust, and patronizim, saying, "Her father works at Hyuuga Corporations. If you want a family friend, contact the Uchihas. Otherwise, just send all information straight to me."

Shizune frowned, "I'm sorry Neji, but I can't do that. You're only in second grade, so I'll need a note or something. Isn't there anyone else to contact? What about her mother?"

Neji flicked a note onto the desk. "I have instructions from Hyuuga-san to have all information about Hinata sent to me. And besides, her mother is dead."

Shizune gasped, "I'm so sorry Neji." Neji looked at her, with that same look of patronisim, "Don't be. Nobody accept Hinata cares anyway." And with that, he left.

--

Hinata tentatively peeped around the corner of the entrance. She found herself looking at a giant playground. Children were running all over the place, and screaming like crazy.

Hesitantly, Hinata took a step out of the entrance, onto the school grounds. Nobody noticed her, so she walked around. Suddenly, a boy, with blonde hair, and a brilliant smile jumped in front of her. He was wearing a neon orange jump suit, and he had beautiful sparkly blue eyes.

He smiled at her, saying, "HI! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and having a good time! My hobbies are eating ramen, and trying to make a difference in the world! My goal is to become the Hokage! Who are you?"

Hinata giggled slightly, blushing. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. It's nice to meet you Naruto." She said shyly. Naruto looked at her shocked. Suddenly, Hinata found herself being embraced tightly. She gasped, and turned tomato red.

Naruto released her, and said happily, "WOW! You're the first person to ever say something that nice to me!" Hinata looked confused at him, but said nothing.

Suddenly, Hinata heard a shrill scream, and a boy ran past, followed by a pack of screaming girls. He dodged around trees, and bushes, pushing people down to get away from the girls. The boy made a swift turn, and slammed into Hinata, knocking her over.

Hinata gasped, as the boy fell on top of her! It seemed like everything was in slow motion, as the boy fell, and Hinata opened her mouth to scream, but was met full on, as the boy's lips, crashed down on her own. Everything froze. The girls all had tears in their eyes, and looked shocked, and hurt. Naruto simply looked hurt, and sad.

With a strength that she didn't know she had, Hinata pushed the boy off of her. Pulling him to his feet, she slapped him across the face. He stood there, in shock, as Hinata's face went from anger, to shock, to a blush, redder than a rose.

A burst of laughter broke the silence. Everyone turned, and saw Naruto, pointing at the boy, and laughing his head off.

"DANG SASUKE! You got slapped by a chick!" he said, rolling around in hysterics. Sasuke glared at Naruto, before kicking dirt into his face.

"Shut up dobe. Nobody asked you're opinion!" he said angrily. Then there was a shrill cry,

"SASUKE-KUN! How could you? How could you kiss another girl!" a girl screamed. She had bright pink hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes. She looked at Hinata, and then exploded,

"And you! How could you slap Sasuke-kun? You stupid little girl! You should be glad you kissed him! Don't you ever do that again! And watch where you're standing, you stupid klutz! You could have gotten Sasuke-kun killed, standing there like that! He could have broken his neck tripping over a stupid person like you!" the girl screamed.

Hinata looked down, sadly. Everyone else stared at the pink-haired girl shocked, and upset. Even Sasuke, whose face had remained emotionless the whole time, looked disapproving.

Naruto got up from the ground, and went over to Hinata. Putting an arm around her shoulder, he said, "Sakura-chan, please don't be mean to her. It wasn't her fault!"

Sakura glared at him, "Who asked you stupid?" Naruto looked at her, shocked, before taking Hinata's hand, and leading her away.

--

**Author's Note: I know, I know, there was Sakura bashing, and this chapter sucked ice. Sorry 'bout that. But please R&R to let me know what you think!**


	2. Redhead on the Swings

Hinata sat with Naruto, under a tree, simply talking

**Author's Note: Hey people! I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but it's what I've got. Sill the first day, so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Deal.**

**--**

**Tales of Kindergarten**

**Chapter 2: Redhead on the Swings**

_**Hinata's POV**_

Hinata sat with Naruto, under a tree, simply talking. Looking past him, Hinata saw a sandbox, where a boy was sitting, all alone. Suddenly, the boy got up, and walked over to the swings.

Two girls were sitting there, but as soon as they saw the boy, they screamed, and ran away. The boy looked hurt by their actions, but he sat down on the swings, by himself. He just sat there, looking sad, and angry, not saying a word, or swinging. He just sat there, looking alone.

"Hey, HINATA!" Naruto called, waving a hand in front of her face. Hinata blinked, and stared at Naruto.

"It's time for snacks! And they have crackers and juice today!" Naruto said, excitedly. Hinata smiled. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled along, as Naruto dragged her to the snack line.

--

Hinata looked up at the woman standing before her. She smiled up, hesitantly, blushing slightly.

"Umm…Hi. Can I have some snack please?" Hinata asked shyly. The blonde-haired woman smiled at her.

"Of course you can sweetie! Hang on…" Turning around, the woman screamed at a man who was wearing face-paint, "KANKURO! Can you get this little girl a snack?"

The man rolled his eyes. Grabbing a juice box, and some crackers, he passed them to the woman, who handed them to Hinata.

"Thank you Mr. Kankuro. Thank you miss…umm…miss…"

"I'm Temari." The woman said kindly. Hinata smiled brightly.

"Okay. Thank you miss Temari. Ummm…do you think I could have some extra crackers, and another juice?" Hinata asked, looking at her shoes.

Temari looked at her quizzically, but said, "Ummm…sure. I guess." She got Hinata another juice, and some more crackers. Hinata thanked her, and began to walk away.

Temari watched, as Hinata began walking towards the swings, and approached her younger brother.

--

Hinata walked up the small hill to the swings. The boy with red hair was still sitting there, looking sadly at the ground.

Hinata walked up to him, and sat on the swings beside him. Putting the food down, she began swinging, up, and down. The boy looked up, surprised.

"What are you doing?" he asked rather forcefully.

"I'm swinging." Hinata replied. She kept swinging, pushing her legs, back and forth. But she suddenly stopped. Looking at the boy, she said,

"I brought a snack for you. They have crackers, and juice. I got you some, see?" she said, indicating the crackers, and juice. The boy looked at her in shock, before glaring at her.

"And why would you do that?" he asked suspiciously. Hinata shrugged saying,

"I don't know. I just thought you might be hungry." The boy looked at her again. Hinata kept swinging.

Suddenly, she turned to the boy , "Will you push me? On the swing, I mean." she asked shyly. The boy kept staring at her. Then, he got up, and walked away.

Hinata looked sadly at the ground, but then squealed, as she felt herself going high into the air. Looking down, she saw the red-haired boy, pushing her swing up into the air.

Hinata laughed, and kicked her legs into the air. Below her, the boy with red-hair smiled, the black eyeliner framing his sparkling green eyes.

--

Naruto looked around for Hinata, while munching on his crackers. He hadn't seen her for ten whole minutes! Then he heard laughter.

Turning, he saw Hinata on the swings, being pushed by some kid with red hair. A deep growl of anger welled up inside his throat, as he saw HIS friend playing with some other kid!

He ran towards them, and as he got closer, he realized that the kid with red-hair was Sabaku-no-Gaara! That did it.

Naruto ran full force at Gaara, and knocked him to the ground. He began pummeling him, screaming,

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HINA-CHAN!!"

--

**Author's Note: Well? What did you think? Please R&R to let me know!!**


	3. Bestest Friends

Hinata screamed, jumping off of the swing

**Author's note: Hey! Okay, this is a REALLY short chapter, so I hope you like it! Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The Blonde King just isn't mine.**

**--**

**Tales of Kindergarten**

**Chapter 3: Bestest of Friends**

_**Hinata's POV**_

Hinata screamed, jumping off of the swing. She ran over to the two boys, and tried to pull them apart. Of course, she couldn't, and so she started to cry.

Both boys looked up, and saw Hinata crying. Gaara was the first one up, and he walked over to her. He poked her arm, and she looked up in shock. She was still crying, and so Gaara patted her on the head, lightly.

Hinata was in such a state of shock, that she stopped crying immediately. Naruto glared and said, "Gaara, stop it! Leave her alone, you big meanie!"

Hinata giggled, and wiped away her tears. "Please don't fight you guys! I don't want you to fight! It's not what friends are supposed to do!"

Both boys looked at her, thoroughly confused. Hinata blinked innocently, "Don't you two have any friends?"

Both boys shook their head. Hinata gasped, a look of shock on her face. She grabbed both of their hands, not noticing the blushes coating the boys faces.

"Then we'll all be bestest friends!" Naruto looked at Gaara hatefully,

"I'm not being bestest friends with HIM!" he said. Gaara turned his back on Naruto, "Likewise." He said.

Hinata looked at both of them pleadingly. Gaara saw the puppy face, and quickly turned away. Only Naruto was stupid enough to continue looking. This was a bad idea, because Hinata's 'Puppy-Dog Eyes' could get anyone (accept her father and Neji) to do anything for her.

"Oh, okay! We can all be bestest friends!" Naruto cried. Gaara rolled his eyes, as Hinata squealed with joy. She began pulling them down the hill, at break-neck speed. Suddenly, someone grasped Hinata's arm, and pulled her off to the side. Surprised, Hinata released the boys, who shot past her, and went racing out of sight.

Hinata looked at who had hold of her, and saw Sakura. She considered screaming, but then decided to hear Sakura out. Looking past Sakura, Hinata saw another girl, with blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Listen, new girl." Sakura said, getting Hinata's attention. "I—I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I was just kinda jealous about how you got to kiss Sasuke."

Hinata smiled, "That's okay. I'm sure you didn't mean to be like that."

Sakura smiled, "No. I didn't. And so, we want you to join our best-friend club!" Hinata looked confused, "We?"

"Yeah, Ino and I." Sakura said. Hinata smiled brightly at Sakura, "Okay then. I'd love to join!"

Sakura smiled, slightly unpleasantly, and said, "Good. Okay, that's all I wanted. You can go now." So Hinata left, and went to find Gaara and Naruto.

--

**Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter is a bit perverted, so BE WARNED!! Anyway, please R&R!!**


	4. Ribbons and Niisan

Hinata couldn't find Gaara, or Naruto, so she began wandering around the playground

**Author's Note: Hey hey hey!! So peeps, I'm back! I'm really very super sorry that I took like, forever and a half to finish this! Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own him, never will, and I simply don't care anymore. Ach, who am I kidding? I LOVE NARUTO, AND I WANT HIM SO BAD!!**

--

**Tales of Kindergarten**

**Chapter 4: Ribbons and Nii-san**

_**Hinata's POV**_

Hinata couldn't find Gaara, or Naruto, so she began wandering around the playground. She observed from the sidelines how all the children interacted. Most of it was friendly, but there were some kids like Lee who were just plain scary. Suddenly someone pulled her into an alley.

Hinata turned around, and saw Sasuke, holding onto her arm. He wasn't looking at her, but was pulling her down the darkened area. Once it was pitch black, Hinata felt something sucking on her neck. She realized it was Sasuke and pushed him away. There was a thump, and Hinata realized he had fallen down. Suddenly, a shadow near the ground popped up, and Hinata found Sasuke kissing her on the lips. He broke away, but then came back at her.

"Sasuke…please, stop it." Hinata said. Sasuke came at her again, their lips meeting.

"Sasuke…I said stop…" Hinata pleaded. Sasuke didn't stop. Hinata hit Sasuke in the stomache. Sasuke looked up, and saw tears coming down her cheeks.

"S-stop it! STOP IT OTOU-SAN! STOP!" Hinata screamed. Sasuke stared at her, confused. Getting up, he put an arm around her shaking shoulders. Hinata just stood there, and cried. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair, calming her down, and whispering,

"Hinata. It's okay, I'm here for you. It's alright." Hinata hiccupped.

"T-thank you Sasuke-san. I…" Hinata never finished her sentence. Sasuke grabbed her hair ribbon, and pulled hard, and it came away in his hand. He ran off yelling,

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE STUPID! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

"H-hey! HEY! GIVE IT BACK SASUKE! GIVE IT BACK!" Hinata yelled, stomping her foot, and giving chase. Sasuke just laughed, and sped up. Hinata chased him up the hill, but Sasuke was out of sight. Hinata sat down, and cried, underneath a large Oak tree.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but she was startled by a deep voice sounding from above her.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" Hinata looked up, and saw an older version of Sasuke. The boy had long black hair, and kindly, yet stern, red eyes. Hinata sat up, and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah. I…I'm fine. Thank you. I'm sorry for crying in your spot." She added quickly. The boy looked at her quizzically.

"It's not my spot, and you shouldn't have to apologize for crying. But what are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I…I was chasing Sasuke. He stole my hair ribbon, and I want it back." Hinata explained. The boy nodded.

"Good. So you're not a fangirl. Oh! By the way, I'm Itachi Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's older brother." Hinata smiled at Itachi, as he held out his hand to her. She took it, and stood up.

Hinata looked at Itachi carefully. He seemed like a very nice person, and he was pretty handsome.

"Ano…Ita-kun? Can I ask you something?" Hinata asked quietly. Itachi smiled, softly.

"Of course. But only if I can call you Hina-hime." he replied. Hinata giggled, nodding her head. Suddenly she grew serious.

"Ano….what if…umm…Suzie likes her bestest friend….umm….Naru….no! no….ummm….Suzie likes her bestest friend…Jeremy, but Jeremy likes…Casey, who is really really pretty, really smart, but really mean. What should I…I mean…what should Suzie do?" Hinata asked, looking at Itachi as though he were some sort of 'Knowledge God'.

Itachi sighed. Laying back, he looked up at the sky. For a moment he was silent. Then he spoke.

"Well…I think that Suzie should tell Jeremy how she feels. No matter what he says in the end, at least he'll know how you…I mean 'Suzie' really feels." he said. Hinata looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Alright. Thank you Ita-kun! Arigato for all your help!" she cried, running back towards the Academy.

--

Sasuke watched the entire scene from up in the oak tree. He watched as Hinata met his brother, as she cried, and as she made up her little story for him. He felt bad. It was his fault she had cried. But at the same time, he didn't care.

Finally, he looked at the ribbon in his hand. And Sasuke had to ask himself, was it really worth it? Was his sadistic pleasure worth making an angel…

'_No' _Sasuke thought stubbornly, _'She's just a girl. Nowhere near an angel. She's…just a girl'_

But Sasuke knew that this was more than 'just a girl'. But still, was it worth it?

--

**Author's Note: Well? What did you think? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!**


	5. A Meeting With Otousan

"Bye Hina-chan

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back! Here is a new chapter of your favorite Kindergarten story! And just wait for the surprise I have in store for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naru-tard…I mean Naruto…yeah…**

**--**

**Tales of Kindergarten**

**Chapter 5: A Meeting With Otou-san**

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Bye Hina-chan! See you tomorrow!" Naruto yelled, waving. Hinata giggled, and waved back shyly. Gaara came up to her, and handed her a piece of paper.

"This is….um…just take it…." Gaara said, awkwardly. Hinata looked at it, and saw a picture of her on the swings, and Gaara pushing her. Beneath the picture, Gaara had written his phone number, and drawn a picture of a house next to it. She smiled, and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Gaa-kun!"

"Hinata-sama, its time to go. Your father would like to speak with you," a cold voice said from behind. Gaara noticed how Hinata flinched, before she released him.

"Hai, Neji-nii-san," she said quietly, starting for the door. Neji followed her, giving a hateful glance at Gaara, who flinched slightly, but for the most part, remained emotionless.

--(_Time Skip: +35 Minutes_)--

Hinata sat on the couch, opposite to her father, who looked down at her, with a look of distain. Neji stood behind him, making sure that no servants were anywhere nearby. Haishi sighed, and rubbed his temples before speaking to his youngest daughter.

"Hinata, it is time to begin thinking of your future in this world. If you are to become the heir to the Hyuuga Clan, you will need to have strong connections in the other clans,"

Hinata stared at her father blankly, not understanding a word he was talking about. Her future in the world? Strong connections? She did not notice Neji's look of shock.

Haishi noticed her expression, and sighed again.

"By strong connections, I mean that you will need to have the strongest connection, the greatest bond in this world. That is to say…well…The Uchiha clan is the strongest clan, other the Hyuuga's, and it would be best if…that is to say…" Haishi sighed again, and put his head in his hands. He took a few deep breaths, and returned his gaze on his daughter.

"Hinata, you are going to marry the heir of the Uchiha clan,"

"Wh-what?!" Hinata yelped, turning pale.

"Haishi-sama, you can't be serious!" Neji said, his eyes wide.

"I am perfectly serious, and this is non-negotiable!" Haishi said. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Haishi stood.

"That should be him now, Hinata, you are to act polite, or so help me I'll—"

The bell rang again, more impatiently this time. Haishi walked out of the room and Hinata followed, trying to keep an emotionless facial expression, though on the inside, she wanted nothing more than to ball up in a corner and cry.

The butler opened the door, and Hinata gasped.

"Itachi-kun!" she cried, running up, and hugging him tightly around the waist. Itachi smiled, and hugged Hinata back.

"And how is my fiancée doing today?"

--

**Author's Note: Okay, I know that this is really, REALLY short, but please, cut me some slack, it's still vacation, and I have to do as many updates as I can before school, which starts way to soon. So, please, please, PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
